Sword of a Bloody Lover
by CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle
Summary: The Prophecy: She will bring destruction and Chaos to humans, and vampires...The Gods will cry tears of blood, and the Princes will bow before her and she will thrust their swords through their hearts and drink their blood.  Larten/OC lang, lemon, viole
1. Leave a Scar

AN: This is my second CDF story, this will be my main story for the series, my other one kind of had a snag…So let's get started, I don't own CDF…Darren Shan does. If you must know I am Team Larten all the way! Also some things have been altered about the vampire ways from the series…Sorry it had to be done for the story. I got the idea for this story from the song For The First Time, by Script.

~~~Chapter 1-Leave a Scar~~~~

Maxine sat on her black Harley Davidson NightStar, her onyx hair hung in waves down her back. She looked up at the abandoned building before her. It has been haunting her thoughts for months, for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about it. She started the bike up to leave but she saw something in the shadows of the alley between the buildings. She turned her bike off and got off kicking the kick stand down. Her blue/grey eyes watched the shadows as she carefully made her way to the alley. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She yelled. Maxine stepped into the alley and saw some little thing run down the back of the alley. "Hey!" She yelled as she took off after the person, or at least she hoped it was a person. As she rounded the corner she skidded to a stop, she saw a short, fat, bald guy wearing a business suit. He was holding a heart shaped watch. "Evening Valerios, nice night is it not?" Maxine looked at him. "How do you know me?" The guy smiled a creepy smile. "It has been for told that a beautiful woman would bring Chaos and Destruction to this hideously human infected world." Max (Maxine) stood back. "Dude, are you high?" She asked. The guy smiled and took a step towards her. "Valerios, I am Mr. Tiny…" Max snorted. "I'd say so…" Mr. Tiny glared at her. "Such insolence shall not be tolerated; you shall speak to me with respect…" Max looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "You don't have kids do you?" She asked. Mr. Tiny's glare hardened. "I have several, and none of them have ever been allowed to speak to me in such a manner…." Max turned to leave. "Kiss my ass Shorty…" She turned and she saw a figure come out of the shadows, he was about her height maybe a little taller, he was strongly built his hair was short, spiky, and dark brown. His eyes where a blood red. "Where do you think you're going?" The guy laughed. Max looked at him as he approached her, his walk was that of a predator. Max pulled out her butterfly knife and switched it open. "Stay back…" She said. The guy looked at the blade then at her. "You can try and fight me, but you won't win…" He laughed. Mr. Tiny looked at the guy. "Steve if you would please…." Steve nodded and grabbed Max with inhuman speed. "Let me go!" Max yelled as she pulled her knife hand free. She swung the blade catching Steve across the cheek giving him a deep gash. "BITCH!" He growled.

He grabbed her wrist and forced her arm behind her back, he pulled her against him restraining her. Mr. Tiny walked up to the struggling girl and smiled. "Steve open her mouth…" Max looked at him, terrified. "What?" She felt Steve grab her jaw and forced her mouth. His grip was so tight her jaw ached. Mr. Tiny held the watch over her mouth and it started to glow, she felt a flow of liquid going into her mouth. The liquid tasted fowl and salty, she tried to spit it out but Steve forced her mouth closed. She felt sick, and weak. Steve let her go and she slumped to the ground, she couldn't see clearly and she felt like she was on fire. "Let's go Steve, she will have to come to us now…." She saw Mr. Tiny and Steve leave. She tried to cry out but her throat burned. "He-…lp…M-…e…" She gasped. Her vision was shadowing over, she was losing consciousness. She thought she heard someone jump from the roof of the abandoned building. "Madam….Can….Hear…." Was all she caught as she fell into oblivion.

~~~~Some where~~~~

"Mr. Crepsley are you sure about this?" Darren asked as he looked at the girl lying on the bed. Larten looked at his assistant. "Darren Mr. Tiny's scent was all over that alley…He did something to her…" He said as his gaze went back to the girl. She was feverish and she was having trouble breathing, her sweat soaked hair was stuck to her forehead. "What are you going to do?" Darren asked as he wiped the girls' forehead with a rag. Larten thought for a moment, he didn't even know why he had saved the girl…He couldn't take on another assistant, Darren was already a handful…Having a female was even more trouble. The girl stirred, weakly batting away Darren's hand. She opened her eyes and looked at Darren. She tried to scream and back away from Darren. "Get….Away from…Me…" She gasped. Darren tried to grab her but she toppled off the side of the bed. "Miss…Are you okay?" Darren asked as he went around to the other side of the bed. The girl tried to push herself up, but she was too weak. Larten walked over to her and lifted her up off the floor. She looked at him fearfully. "Let…Me go…" She said. "I'm not going to be raped again!" She managed to scream. Larten looked at her confusedly. "What?" He could tell by her scent she wasn't a virgin, which for him was classified as weird seeing as how she looked only to be maybe 17. He laid her back on the bed. "You are safe here…" He said calmly. But she wouldn't stop screaming or at least trying to. Larten finally had enough and he exhaled sleeping gas from his mouth into her face and put her to sleep. Darren looked at him. "Was that really necessary?" He asked. Larten looked at him. "For my sanity? Yes…" He said. The girl started jolting violently; she seemed to be trying to contort herself in half. "DARREN! HOLD HER DOWN!" Larten said. Darren grabbed her as gently as possible and tried to hold her down. "What are you doing?" He asked as Larten grabbed her right wrist. Larten looked at it, noticing the jagged pearl whit scar on her wrist. _She tried to kill herself…_Darren looked at his mentor. "Are you going to turn her? You don't know what Tiny gave her! It could kill you!" Larten looked at him. "Darren just be ready if something goes wrong…" He looked at the wrist again and he felt his fangs extend. He bit into her wrist, and he felt her start jerking more violently. Her blood tasted like fire, it wasn't like any blood he had ever tasted. It filled his body with a pleasurable burning sensation. "Mr. Crepsley! She isn't breathing!" Darren yelled pulling him from his thoughts. Larten pulled away and looked at the girl; she was as white as a sheet. He stood up and put his own wrist to his mouth and bit into it. He put his bleeding wrist to the girls' mouth, the blood covering her lips. She grabbed his wrist and began sucking. Darren gasped at the sight. "She wasn't breathing…" He said. Larten looked at the girl as he pulled his wrist away. _What is your story…Why did you try and kill yourself, and why did Tiny do this to you?_

~~~End Chapter 1~~~


	2. Freak Show

AN: Okay this is Chapter 2 of SBL, this story is doing better than I thought it would plz go to my profile and take the poll I posted to help with the story, I need to know if Max should get along with Arra, to find out more about what I mean plz answer the question. I don't own CDF but I do own Maxine. Enjoy the second chapter of SBL.

~~~Chapter 2-Freak Show~~~

_Two week's later_

Max sat in her new home which happened to be a tent that her boss Hibernius Tall had given her to stay in since she had been turned. Mr. Tall had been very understanding about the situation, and had offered her a job at his show the Cirque Du Freak. Max had told him she would think about it, but she was actually planning on bolting as soon as she got the chance but Larten had other ideas. He either watched her or he had Darren tag after her. "Darren you don't have to watch me, I'm fine…" Max said with a smile. Darren looked at her and nodded. "Max, I may be a guy, and look like I'm 17 but I'm not stupid…I know exactly what you're thinking and it's not a good idea…" Max looked at him for a moment then looked at the floor scowling. _Damn it! Wait a sec…_ Max looked at Darren for a minute. "Darren, would it be okay if I go look around for a minute?" Darren looked at her skeptically. "I guess, but I have to go with you." Max smiled at him, she knew no guy could resist her trade mark smile. "Come on Darren, you can trust me…I won't go anywhere." Darren looked at her; she could see his face flush. "Max you haven't fed and Mr. Crepsley will have a fit if I let you go by yourself…" Max stood up and stepped towards him, and placed a hand on his chest. He was slightly taller than her, his hair was a little long and dark brown, his eyes where a hazel green. He was wearing a black shirt, and jeans. She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled. "Don't worry about him Shan; Larten won't say anything I promise…If he does I'll take care of it…" Darren stepped back away from her and smiled sheepishly. "Okay, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but please don't let me regret this…" Max smiled at him as she fixed her black corset, and adjusted her red mini skirt. "Don't worry Shan, you won't…" She said with a smirk, as she left the tent. As she got a few feet away from the tent she looked around, it was just after sun set and the other members were busy getting ready for that nights show. Max took off towards the back exit of the cirque. As she neared the exit she heard a very familure sound. She ducked between two tents and ran towards the woods that sat between the cirque and the nearest town. She had gone just a few feet into the woods when she was grabbed from behind.

"Maxi! I told you to stay with Darren!" Larten growled. Max struggled in his grip. "Let me go! I want to go home!" She growled. Larten held her tighter. "Maxi you cannot go home…I'm sorry." Max turned and looked at him. Larten looked at her, his dark green eyes held a fierce fire; his hair was a fiery red. He was wearing a red silk shirt, black pants, and black boots. "If you go home you will be putting everyone there in danger…" Max looked at the ground. "The only person I'm worried about is my sister, my father…He isn't the picture perfect dad he appears to be…I can't leave her alone with him. When you asked me after I woke up, why I tried to kill myself, it was because of what he did to me…He raped me, and I hated myself for it…I felt like it was my fault, Claudia was the one that found me. While I was in the hospital Ryan, my Father turned his attention on her…I can't do that to her again Larten, I just can't. I have to help her." Larten thought for a moment. "What if we send her some money, so she can get a place of her own, away from your father…Some place he will not know where to find her. And when your back on your feet you can go see her, with some rules in place…" Larten suggested. Max looked at the ground. "I couldn't ask you to do that Larten…" Larten smiled at her. "Maxi, you're my assistant it's my job to look after you and keep you happy…" Max looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Larten!" She laughed and hugged her mentor. Larten hugged her awkwardly. "Sure, um…You have to call me Mr. Crepsley though…" Max pulled away and looked at him playfully. "Yeah, and when pigs fly, I will do just that…" She said as she turned and walked back to camp. Larten stood there watching his charge. _What have I gotten myself into? _

_~~~Later That Night~~~_

Max stood on back stage holding a guitar she had borrowed from her new friend Evra Von, the Snake Boy. Which he was literally that. His skin was a scaly green and his eyes were a snakes yellow slitted green. His hair though was a wavy dirty dark blonde. She was dressed by Lady Truska, the Bearded Lady. She loved Lady Truska, she had a killer fashion sense. And she seemed to understand Max's taste in clothes. She was wearing a fashionably black shredded skirt, a black/jade corset with steel studs, and knee high lace up boots. Her obsidian hair hung in curly waves down her back and she had a black leather chocker around her neck. The only real talent she had was music. She was going to be going on after Larten and Darren, as she watched the show she watched Larten and Darren perform with Larten's spider Madam Octa. Octa was a large spider that was about the size of Larten's fist. She was blue and red, and from what Max could see she had a very lethal bite. She took down a goat with one bite, and Larten seemed to be able to control her with a flute like instrument. Max hated spiders, she was fonder of wolves than anything. As Larten and Darren exited the stage Mr. Tall came on to introduce her to the crowd. "Ladies and Gentleman, we have a new act tonight…She has never performed before so please be very courteous to her, as like I have said before…No loud noises…I introduce to you a madam of the night, Lady Valerios!" Mr. Tall said as he exited the stage. Max walked onto the stage, and looked out into the crowd. She could see everyone watching her, she saw Larten, Darren, and Evra in the back. She strung up the first chord and began to sing as the rest of the music began to play by the band.

~~Take It Off-Featured by Ke$Ha~~

There's a place downtown,  
>where the freaks all come around.<br>It's a hole in the wall.  
>It's a dirty free for all.<p>

As she sang she looked at the crowd she felt alive and free, these people weren't judging her, or if they were she didn't care.

When the dark  
>of the night comes around.<br>That's the time,  
>that the animal comes alive.<br>Looking for  
>something wild.<p>

And now we lookin' like pimps  
>in my gold Trans-Am.<br>got a water bottle full of whiskey  
>in my handbag.<br>Got my drunk text on  
>I'll regret it in the mornin'<br>But tonight  
>I don't give a<br>I don't give a  
>I don't give a<p>

Evra watched as his new friend sang and played on stage. "I think I'm in love…" He said. He looked over at Darren and Larten when he felt them both starring at him. Larten looked like he was about ready to kill him. "I…I..Meant with the song, of course…" He said quickly. Darren laughed. "Of course Evra…." Max started dancing as she laid the guitar down and started pulling moves that would have made Lady Gaga and Madonna blush.

There's a place downtown,  
>Where the freaks all come around.<br>It's a hole in the wall.  
>It's a dirty free for all.<p>

And they turn me on.  
>When they Take It Off.<br>When they Take It Off.  
>Everybody Take It Off.<p>

There's a place I know  
>If you're looking for a show.<br>Where they go hardcore  
>And there's glitter on the floor.<p>

And they turn me on.  
>When they Take It Off.<br>When they Take It Off.  
>Everybody Take It Off.<p>

Lose your mind.  
>Lose it now.<br>Lose your clothes  
>In the crowd.<br>We're delirious.  
>Tear it down<br>'Til the sun comes back around.

Max smiled as she saw Larten's face, he looked like he wanted to storm the stage and kill every man on the way there. She didn't know why this made her feel good but it did. She had only known him for a week, it had been a rough week, but they had managed to become friends as much as a student and mentor could. But the look he was giving her made her smile all the more. _You bit off more than you can chew…_She thought.

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
>Knocking over trash cans.<br>Everybody breakin' bottles  
>It's a filthy hot mess.<br>Gonna get faded  
>I'm not the designated<br>Driver so  
>I don't give a<br>I don't give a  
>I don't give a<p>

There's a place downtown,  
>Where the freaks all come around.<br>It's a hole in the wall.  
>It's a dirty free for all.<p>

And they turn me on.  
>When they Take It Off.<br>When they Take It Off.  
>Everybody Take It Off.<p>

There's a place I know  
>If you're looking for a show.<br>Where they go hardcore  
>And there's glitter on the floor.<p>

And they turn me on.  
>When they Take It Off.<p>

Larten looked at her, he saw the smile on her face. He knew she was toying with him, but he liked the fact that she was wild and care free. She reminded him of himself in so many ways it was scary. She had his temper, his boldness and his nobility and honor. She was going to make a great vampire, he just hoped that the princes would see that.

When they Take It Off.  
>Everybody Take It Off.<p>

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
>Right now! TAKE IT OFF!<br>Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
>Right now! TAKE IT OFF!<p>

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

There's a place downtown,  
>Where the freaks all come around. <p>

Darren saw the look on his mentors face, and he was a little shocked. He only looked at one person that way and he wasn't looking at that person at that moment. "Mr. Crepsley, are you okay?" He asked. Larten looked at him the look vanishing instantly. "Yes Darren, I'm fine…Why do you ask…" Darren looked at him for a moment and thought better of it. He knew asking would be a bad idea, and probably would be a death sentence. "I was just wondering…"

It's a hole in the wall.  
>It's a dirty free for all.<p>

And they turn me on.  
>When they Take It Off.<br>When they Take It Off.  
>Everybody Take It Off.<p>

There's a place I know  
>If you're looking for a show.<br>Where they go hardcore  
>And there's glitter on the floor.<p>

And they turn me on.  
>When they Take It Off.<br>When they Take It Off.  
>Everybody Take It Off.<p>

As the song ended Max exited the stage much to the crowds displeasure, she headed back to her tent and changed. She was brushing out her hair when Larten entered, she smiled t him. "Hi, enjoy the show?" Larten looked at her for a moment before answering. "Yes, you did quite well." He said. Max turned and looked at him with a smile. "I think I did better than that Larten, you looked like you wanted to kill every guy in the audience…" Larten cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I do not know what you're talking about…" Just then there was a sound outside the tent. Larten turned to look and he saw his closest and dearest friend come into the tent. "Gavner!" He said with a smile. Gavner Purl stood just inside the tent, he was a rough looking vampire, who has seen many battles. "Larten, good to see you…" He said. Larten noticed his friend seemed troubled. "Gavner what is wrong?" Gavner looked at him. "You and you're new assistant have been summoned to Vampire Mountain…Apparently she has something to do with the Paradise Blade Prophecy…"

~~~End Chapter~~~

AN: Again plz take the poll on my profile! It will help a lot!


	3. Traveling Companions

_**AN: I don't own CDF, I do own Maxine…Plz enjoy the story and sorry if any of the characters seem ooc plz let me know if this happens I will address it as soon as possible. Plz review and no flames. I will take constructive criticism though.**_

_**~~~Chapter 3- Traveling Companions ~~~**_

__Max sat by the river her feet soaking in the water, they were sore and bleeding raw. She glared at her mentor with such malice that if looks could kill he would have been 6 feet under and much more. Larten looked at her with a calm collective look. "Maxi, you can look at me like that all you like…You are not going back, and you will not get your shoes." Darren sat down next to her and gently took her left foot and started applying an ointment that burned like the fires of hell when it touched the cuts. "God Damn it Shan! What the hell is that!" Max yelled jerking her foot away; when she jerked her foot away she lost her balance and toppled into the icy cold river. Max came up coughing and shivering. Darren went to help her out but Larten stopped him. "Leave her Darren; she needs to learn not to use disrespectful language." Darren looked at him then at Max who was still standing in the cold water, glaring at her mentor. She waded out of the water, her white shirt, which was now see through clinging to every curve of her small frame. "Bite me…" She growled as he stomped past the two men not caring about the see through shirt. Darren avoided looking at the fuming vampire. "Mr. Crepsley, this is rather hard on her…We have been traveling for over half a week…And she has only fed twice. And that was only because she was practically knawing on her own arm." Larten looked at him troubled by this news. "What? Why did you not tell me? She told me she was doing just fine…You where taking her out to feed, you are her superior brother Darren. It is your job to keep an eye on her as it is mine to keep an eye on both of you. It is hard for me to do this; I need your help…" Larten said. Darren smiled at him meekly. "Mr. Crepsley, I'm sorry…She said if I said anything she would string me up outside 3 minutes before the sun rose while I was asleep. And the look she was giving me meant that she wasn't joking." Larten looked at him then at the shivering bundle a few feet away from them that was huddled in the cave they were staying in for the day. "I would not put it past her, but honestly Darren, who are you more afraid of? Me or her?" Darren was quiet for a moment before he answered. "Honestly, it's a tossup." Larten looked at him then smiled. "Master Shan, you truly cease to amaze me…" Darren smiled and turned to leave, remembering the look on his mentors face as he had watched the vampiress dance. "Believe me, the feeling is mutual…" He mumbled. Larten turned to look at his charge. "What was that?" Darren turned and looked at him with a smile. "Huh? Oh, I said I was going to go feed…I'm hungry." Larten looked at him for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay, be careful." Darren nodded and left.

Max sat near the fire, lying on her side curled up as tight as she could get. Being half vampire had its perks but the fluctuating core body temperature was not one of them, and her soaked clothes hadn't been helping either so she had to do something she knew would most likely force her mentor to sleep in a tree. She had stripped out of her clothes and curled up in the one thin blanket that was in the cave, leaving on her bra and underwear. She saw Larten come into the cave and she pulled the blanket tighter around her. He looked at her for a moment before he said anything. "Maxi, Darren told me you have not been feeding as much as you need to…" Max bristled. "He'd better start sleeping with one eye open…" Larten smiled at her. "Why do you think you're so cold right now? Yes your body temperature fluctuates a lot but not as bad as when you have not fed properly." Max looked at the fire, her gaze seemed haunted by something she wasn't saying. "Maxi why have you not been feeding…" He asked. "Because, when I do…I have to fight myself to keep from killing the person, the sad thing is…Is that I know if I do kill the person…I wouldn't care…" She said, as tears fell onto the dirt floor. Larten walked over to her as she sat up, and sat behind her, the blanket slipped down a little revealing part of a tattoo, they were wolf paw prints. They seemed to start at the base of her neck and travel in a winding pattern down her spine. Larten blushed realizing that there could only be one reason why he was seeing this. "Um, Maxi…Where are your clothes?" Max turned and looked at him. "My clothes are wet, I wasn't going to sit here and suffer…" Larten nodded and looked at the fire. "Very well, about your problem…Um we can work on that, it probably has something to do with what Tiny gave you. But do not worry, I will help you." Max looked at her hands, she couldn't take it anymore, she felt herself break down and the tears fell way. She trembled, with fear, and regret. She wished that when she had tried to kill herself she had succeeded. Then maybe she wouldn't be in this boat. She felt Larten pull his red duster around her and hold her against him. She felt that he was nervous about doing this, but he was worried about her. She looked at him, of all the people in her life she never thought that she would have come to trust a man as much as she did him. And a vampire to boot. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, wiping the tears away. Larten smiled at her as he rubbed her shoulders trying to warm her up. "It is okay, you're just under a lot of stress…" Max nodded and laid her head on his shoulder nuzzling his neck. "Yeah, just stress…" She said closing her eyes; his scent was so intoxication it made her tingle in all over and burn in a very intimate place. Her teeth ached with yearning, she felt him tense as she let out an unwanted growl. She quickly pulled away coughing. "Sorry…Had something in my throat…." "Hey guys!" Max and Larten looked up to see Darren walking in with fish for dinner. Max smiled, for once she was happy to see him. "Shan! SO good to see you…"

~~~End chapter~~~

Max: Wow AKWARD!

Larten: Yeah, I would think so…

Darren: Do I even want to know?

Max: Is that a rhetorical question?


	4. The Prophecy Foretold

AN: I don't own CDF, I only own Max….The new female character is owned by, Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal! Enjoy! The new character will speak some Irish, srry if I use the terms wrong, I'm not Irish, and I'm using an online translator and English-Irish dictionary. No offense intended! Max will be using her birth language as well which is Romanian, I know a little, but again please bare with me!

~~~Chapter 4-The Prophecy Foretold~~~

Max awoke with a start; she looked around wondering why she had awoken when it was so close to dawn. She sat up and saw that Larten had covered her with his jacket and was asleep on the other side of the cave. She smiled slightly, they had had such an awkward dinner they avoid each other like the plague. She had spent most of the night sparring with Darren, and Larten had been pouring over maps. She had been so tired she didn't recall falling asleep at all. She stood up pulling the jacket on smiling when it almost swallowed her whole, she had put on some of Darren's' jeans, and a shirt, but for some reason she was freezing. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid but maybe because it's the middle of fucking DECEMBER! But no Darren keeps saying "You wouldn't be that cold if you would feed properly…" Geez, who else does that remind me of…_She thought with a groan. She cocked her head slightly towards the entrance when she heard a slightly odd sound. She walked towards it, her cobalt blue gaze scanning the shadows carefully. Then weight of her steel wrist guards, and the blade she kept in spine sheath comforted her greatly. She was excellent in CQC (close quarter combat), and she was deadly with a blade. The steel guards could not be busted by any blade; they had been crafted by Seba Niles himself and had been a gift. As she stepped into the pre-dawn morning, she looked around again. She had just turned to head down the path when she saw a shadow flit across a boulder. She turned just in time to bring up her wrist guards to block two twin Celtic blades. Her fangs barred, she looked at her attacker, she was a year older than her, her hair was cut boyishly emo, it was black with neon turquoise and white bangs, and streaks, with 2 raccoon stripes on her bangs. Her eyes where the opposite of her own they were a wolfish amber gold, and her body was covered with so many tattoos that it looked like a living canvas. The girl smiled at her, her fangs flashing. "Your still a chancer for a clatter aren't ya Cub?" Her voice was thick with an Irish accent. Max smiled at her and shoved her away. "Well you know how we are, can't turn down a challenge…" The girl stood down and sheathed her blades and smiled. "Fair Fucks to Ya, Maxi! Cad é mar a tá tú? (Irish)(How have you been?)" Max smiled at her friend. "Doing good Yseult, Bine, dar tu? (Romanian) (Fine and You?)." Yseult smiled and walked over and hugged Max. "Oh, I'm Grand Cub! I missed you and you're brilliant cute self…" She pulled back and looked at Max again. "Oi, Maxi! You're in rather a rag order, have you not fed?" Max smiled at her. "I have just not like I need to…" Just then a large burly vampire appeared; he was wearing furs, and had a belt of throwing stars around his waist. His hair was a forest green just like his eyes. He was covered with battle scars from top to bottom and like most vampires he wore them with pride. Max saw him and bowed respectably to the Prince. "Sir, how are you this evening?" Vancha smiled at her. "Wow Lady Valerios, you sure have grown….You still running Larten up a wall?" Max smiled. "Wouldn't be fun around here if I wasn't, now would it?" Vancha walked over to her and hugged her, he like Larten and Darren where one of the few men that where aloud to touch her. Vancha looked at her. "You haven't been feeding…" Max scowled at him. "Are you going to lecture me to?" Vancha smiled at her. "That is not my job…" Yseult smiled at her sire. "I'll take her to feed, with the duster she should be fine for a while…And I have mine, we'll be back…Don't be a Muppet while I'm gone…" She said as she led Max off down the path. Max smiled at her friend, one usually couldn't call a Prince a dumbass but with their long history she had earned it several times over.

~~~W/ Vancha and the others~~~

Vancha stepped into the cave and was greeted by Darren and Larten who had awoken to the little sparring match. Larten had known who it was so he hadn't interfered, and he hadn't let Darren. "Evening Vancha, What brings you from the Jungles of Barcelona?" Vancha sat down in front of the Ex-General. "A summons from the other Princes…It's about Lady Valerios. It's the Prophecy Larten…It's…Her…" Darren looked at Vancha. "Prophecy? What Prophecy?" Vancha looked at him then at Larten. "You didn't tell him?" Larten shook his head. "No, I was going to tell him when we got to the mountain…You can tell him if you wish, but I want to tell Maxi myself."

Vancha nodded and looked at Darren and began to tell him the prophecy of the Paradise Blade:

_It was foretold long ago that a blade was forged by a powerful being, a being that wasn't a vampire but neither vampaneze. This being was struck down but before this happened she locked the blade away and no one knows where. Her attacker who had immense power saw this before it happened and as she lay dying he said this… "A Pure soul tainted by such malice shall bare the sword, __she will bring destruction and Chaos to humans, and vampires...The Gods will cry tears of blood, and the Princes will bow before her and she will thrust their swords through their hearts and drink their blood. Her lover will wage war against her but will fall and she shall open Paradise, and the world will be thrust into darkness with her new King at her side…"_

Darren looked at Vancha as a cold chill ran down his back. "Max is this Scion (destined prophesized)?" Vancha nodded. "Yes that explains why she has trouble feeding, but what doesn't make sense is the fact that even though she knows she wouldn't care if she killed when she fed it bothers her that she doesn't care…That's a good sign." Darren nodded, and looked at Vancha. "Who is this fallen lover suppose to be?" Vancha shrugged, but Darren saw him glance at Larten who was busy 'looking' at his map again. "We don't know…And the new king is an even fainter picture…" Larten cleared his throat, nervously. "So, I know that this is not the only reason you stopped by…Is to tell stories…" Vancha shook his head. "No, I can get in trouble for this and you know that…But I care a great deal for Maxi…"

Max and Yseult had stopped just outside the cave; they had been listening the entire time. Max felt like she had been submerged in an ocean. _I'm a Scion? I'm going to kill the only family I have, the Princes, destroy the world…And kill my lover? I don't even have one! And who the hell is this KING!_

She listened as she heard Vancha continue. "No, I can get in trouble for this and you know that…But I care a great deal for Maxi…The Princes want her to undergo the Trials. Five of them." Max felt faint she couldn't breathe, she let out a whimper. She heard Darren, Vancha, and Larten stand up. "Maxi?" Larten asked. Yseult gently laid a hand on her arm. "Max…" Max didn't say anything; she took off into the woods. She heard her friends calling after her but she didn't look back. She couldn't believe what she had heard. _The Princes know about the Prophecy, and they know I'm not that strong to with stand the trials…They are trying to kill me! How can Larten stand for that!_

~~~End Chapter~~~


	5. Kurda, and The Princes

AN: Welcome back, I want to say in this chapter we will have to jump ahead a couple weeks but I will let you know when okay? I don't own CDF, I own Max and Yseult is owned by Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal! There will be Irish and Romanian used but it will be translated! And I'm a little fuzzy on the trials and how many there are exactly so I'm winging it okay! Enjoy!

~~~Chapter 5-Kurda, and the Princes~~~

Max sat in an abandoned cave, a few miles away from where she had been staying. She knew that she would be found eventually, Vancha and Larten could track with the best of them. Yseult was like a damn blood hound. She looked up when she heard Larten walk in. "Maxi, can I talk to you?" He asked, Max glared at him. "Why? Why didn't you tell me from the beginning that I was the Scion? You had the chance when Gavner stopped by…" Larten walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Honestly I do not know, at the time I did not know everything about the Prophecy that I do now. And I was afraid of how you would take it…" Max looked at him. "Larten, You have earned my trust…I trust you, I have never trusted a guy as much as I trust you. But you have to be honest with me…This I need to know…" Larten looked at her and nodded. "Very well, from now on, I will be honest and forward with you…I won't keep anything from you." Max smiled. "Thanks Larten…" He smiled. "No problem Puiule (Romanian/Cub)…" Max smiled. "Stii română? (Romanian/You know Romanian?)" Larten nodded with a smile. Max smiled and laughed. "Why didn't you say so?" Larten shrugged. "I do not know…I never really used the language…" Max smiled. "I guess I can't have secret conversations with Yseult can I?" Larten looked at her for a moment. "Why would you need to do that?" Max blushed realizing what she just said. "Um, about the trials what exactly are those?" She asked changing the subject. Larten smiled at her, and let her change the subject. "There are over 200 outcomes for the trials; they test your strength, wisdom, speed, and agility." Max looked at him worriedly. "I'm not ready for that, I haven't even been a vampire for longer than 3 months…" Larten smiled at her. "If you have not noticed, you are faster than Darren stronger than him and a little more of a free thinker…" Max looked at him confused. "I don't understand…" Larten laughed. "The free thinking part aside, have you not ever wondered why Darren could go out and be in the sun for a longer period of time than us?" Max nodded, then it clicked. "But I thought I was only half…" Larten nodded. "You were for about three days, then your vampire blood took over completely…That is why you are so fast, strong, and you have the ability to flit. What I don't get is that the purge has not hit you." Max had an image of that happening to her flash through her mind and she honestly did not want that to happen. She was already busty, after her blooding Truska had to alter ALL of her clothes, and the idea of the purge was just too much. Evra was already showing way to much interest, he was a friend and that was all there was to it, after Larten and Darren threatened to beat him to a pulp he backed off. She was terrified of what the vampires at the mountain would be like, way more cleavage, hips…What else could go wrong?

"Maxi you okay?" Larten asked. Max looked at him and smiled, she couldn't let him down not after everything he had taught her about honor, and loyalty. And she would hate to see the look of betrayal on his face. "I'm fine, let's go…We have to get there tonight…"

~~~8days later at the mountain~~~

Yseult sat with Max in their chambers; Yseult had asked if they could share a chamber because of the upcoming trials. Yseult wanted to talk to her about what trials she could face, because she had gone through them herself. "Look you can't get digout on this one…" Yseult said as she sat in her hammock. Max just sat there starring at the floor, Yseult sat up and looked at her. "Oi Maxi, are you listen'en?" Max looked at her for a moment confused. "What? Yeah…Yeah I was listening…" Yseult stood up and walked over to her and sat down next to her. "At nothin' you're caught rotten, what are ya thinking about?" Max looked away and her face flushed. Yseult smiled, at her. "Oi do you have a crush?" Max looked at her quickly and shook her head and stood up. "….No, I don't." Yseult watched her. She had never seen the vampire so worked up before. She tried to work it out in her head making a list. _Vancha? Uh no…Darren? Nope he's my boy toy…Kurda? If so I'll kill him…Wait…NOOOO! She…Would she? It would make sense…_Yseult stood up with a smile. "Oi Maxi, if you like the guy just drop the hand…" (Means grab the guy's ass) Max all but ripped the shirt she was holding in half. "I CAN'T DO THAT TO LAR-…." She stopped cold; she realized that Yseult had used reverse psychology on her, and it worked. Her face went beat red, as Yseult smiled at her. "I didn't mean to make a show of you…" She said kindly. "I just had to know Maxi…" Max walked past her not looking at her friend. "I'm going to the bathing hall…" Yseult watched the vampires retreating back, her tattoo peeking out reveling that it went from the base of her neck and wrapped around to her front. And on her lower back was a saying…That she had heard the vampires mentor say a lot… "You only have one life to live, live it without regrets." Yseult wondered if Larten knew about her new ink. _Probably not…_

Max walked along the hall she wasn't even sure if she was heading in the right direction. She stopped and looked down an adjacent hall, trying to map it out in her head. "You lost?" Came a voice. She turned and saw it was Mika Ver Leth, he was decked out in all black, his eyes were dark and eagle like, and his hair was long and equally as dark. He stood at least over 6 foot and he was a power house. His features where sharp and raven like, the look he was giving her were that of a wolf looking at a lamb that was separated from its herd. _And this guy is a Prince? The youngest at that…Just be polite like you where earlier with them at the Trial ceremony. Even though he spent the entire time undressing you with his eyes…And didn't say a damn word…_ "No sir…I was just on my way to the bathing hall…" She said bowing slightly but keeping him in her line of sight. He smiled at her slightly. "Let me escort you there…I know your new." Max looked at him nervously. "I...uh…" "Mika, Paris is asking for you…" Came a female voice. Mika turned and smiled at the woman. Max looked at the woman and she wanted to crawl in a hole and die. _Oh god no, no, no this isn't happening…_

_~~~Flashback first day at Vampire Mountain~~~_

_ Yseult handed Max and Darren a bowl of bat broth as she sat down with her own bowl next to Darren. Max starred at the broth wondering what the hell it was. "Max its really good, just try it…" Darren said as he dug into his. Yseult smiled at him as she took his hand. "Shan, you going to join me for some ale tonight?"She asked. Darren blushed as he looked at her. "I don't see why not…"Yseult smiled at him. "You're such a cute Cub…" Max groaned at the two love birds. "Futu-i! (Romanian-Fuck)" Yseult smiled at her. "Jealous?" Max smiled at her mockingly. "Bite me…" "Maxi, watch the language…" Came that familure stern voice. She looked up and saw her mentor walking up with a tall beautiful brunet. Her eyes were dark, her skin an olive complexion. She was wearing tan tight pants, a green tunic top, and tan fighting boots. She looked like a warrior goddess. "Maxi I would like you to meet Arra Sails…" Larten said. Max looked at the woman who was looking at her as if she had just strung mud all over her clean floor. "Hi…" She said quietly. "Nice to meet you Maxi…" Arra said calmly. Max bristled on instinct. Only a select few could call her that, and this 'woman' was not one of them. "Just call me Max…" Larten looked at her put off by her hostility. "Maxi do not be rude to your superiors…" Arra placed a hand on his arm and she saw the young cubs' eyes follow the action with hostility. "It's okay Larten…" Larten glared at Max with an anger she had never seen before. "NO SHE WILL SHOW RESPECT TO MY PAST MATE!" The entire table went quite. Max who had been starring at her bowl slammed her fists onto the table and stood up with tears in her eyes glaring at the brunet. "__Bagate-as in mormant! (Romanian-May I put you in your grave!)" She snarled, she turned and left the hall._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

Max watched Mika leave with a displeased look on his face, she then looked at Arra. She had managed to avoid Arra for 7 days. _I guess_ _it was true even for a vampire…7 days is the limit to making a death threat to a stronger opponent, after seven days you die._ Arra walked over to her, she was holding a spare change of clothes. She smiled at Max, and nodded down the hall. "Walk with me; we have a lot to talk about…" Max looked at her as if she was going to kill her the minute she had her back turned. Arra smiled at her. "Max I give you my word, You are safe with me…If you have been Larten's assistant as long as he says you have, you should know that when a vampire gives you their word, they will not break it." Max nodded and followed the vampire down the hall. Arra looked at her for a moment. "You are very willful and out spoken…Don't ever lose that, there aren't that many females in the clan…And those that do make it are very weak and easy to dominate, and die quickly. I will say now that I know that you are the Scion, I was at the Trial Ceremony…Don't believe what Arrow had said about the clan being better off with you dead…Paris, and Vancha have your back." Max looked at her. "Almost the entire room cheered when he said that." Arra smiled. "They are stuck in the old ways…Paris and Vancha see that change needs to be done…Arrow and Mika want to stick with the old ways, they are constantly reading the Prophecy…Which if you haven't noticed is inscribed on the back of the door to the Hall of Princes…" Max nodded. "I saw, a lot of them where pointing at me and then at the door…But I think, not to be vulgar, Mika was more interested in undressing me with his eyes than anything else…" Arra laughed. "Yes I know, I saw…He likes women with fire, and a willful nature, he has asked me to be his mate several times but I said no…But for a good reason Max…Mika likes these types of women because he likes to toy with them, and break them…." Max felt hollow, he sounded just like her dad, only her dad just took what he wanted. _Is Mika the same way?_ Arra smiled at her. "It's okay Max, your safe…Larten, Darren, Yseult, and I won't let anything happen to you…" Max smiled at her. "Please call me Maxi…And I'm sorry about what I said to you in the dining hall, I was out line." Arra smiled at her. "I was wondering how I was going to bring that up…" She said as they entered the bathing hall. It was a huge cavern that had a large waterfall that fell into a trench, which held a fast flowing river. The water fall hit the wall just right to where it ricocheted and you were able to wash yourself and the water when it hit the ground, which was smooth and inclined a little the water rolled into the trench. They undressed, which for Max wasn't a big deal, she had taken high school gym, and showered in front of several females before. And Arra seemed very at home as well, but Max couldn't help but notice a few peculiar looking scars that looked faintly like the one on her wrist, from where Larten had blooded her. Arra had one on her collar bone, her shoulder, one Max hadn't noticed on her neck, and one on her breast. Arra, who had been washing her hair, looked at Max who quickly looked away. "Maxi, just ask…It's a natural question for any newborn, I'm sure you don't want to ask Larten." Max looked at her after she finished washing her hair, she knew her face was red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare…I know it's none of my business…" She said as she got dressed. Arra smiled at her as she dressed. "Maxi, I saw how you looked when I touched him, and the hurt in your eyes when he said I was his past mate, The eyes are the canvas to the soul…Your maturing at a vast rate, and he knows this, for the past couple days you have been bleeding on the inside because of your feelings, for what you need, which is him…He just doesn't want to see it…He's so used to Darren he's blinded. I know what happened to you, I saw the way you looked at Mika…That won't happen again…" She lifted up Max's wrist and traced the scar behind the cuff as she led Max over to the trench and they sat on the edge and watched the water. "Neither will this…You have one life to live, one love to give, give it to the one you want, trust, and who deserves it above all. Your soul is falling take the chance to save it…Before your heart breaks, you won't forsake the clan…Or Larten, and I trust you." Max looked at her with tear filled eyes. "Arra, what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Arra smiled at her. "You have to be strong, and take the chance…Plus I have a strong feeling about this…"

Arra paused for a moment, she turned looking into the cavern, and the mists from the falls were masking the smells. "Arra?" Just then a large shadow lunged from the behind the falls tackling Max full on. Her training kicking in Max rolled with her attacker but she miscalculated, and toppled over the side, but she grabbed on to the side her sharp nails digging into the rock. But her assailant had her around the waist. "You bitch! I'll rip your innards out!" The now confirmed vampaneze snarled. "Let go of me you hormonger!" Max snarled. "Maxi!" Arra yelled as she leaned over the side to help up the cub. Max saw someone behind her, it was Kurda. Arra turned and smiled at the soon to be Prince. "Kurda, Max and I were attacked, Can you help me?" Kurda smiled serenely. "I would…But there is a slight problem…" Arra looked at her friend confused. Kurda with cobra like reflexes thrust a dagger through Arras' stomach and twisted. "She's on the wrong side…"He whispered. Max watched as her friend fell before the traitor. Arras' blood trickled down splashing on her face; Kurda kicked her body over to the edge and looked at Max. "What a waste, you are so beautiful…" Max glared at him, her eyes going silver. "I'll kill you…I swear to every god there is I will skin you alive…" Kurda glared at her. "Let's see you do it from beyond the grave…Scion…I'm doing the clan a favor." He kicked Arra over the side; her body collided with Max causing Max and the Vampaneze to fall as well. Max held Arra against her as they hit the water. It was ice cold, and every rock they hit was hard enough to break a bone, she felt her bones break…She wanted to die, but she couldn't. She felt oblivion envelope her. _They want the Scion…They got it…_

~~~End chapter~~~


	6. Canvas of the Soul

AN: I don't own CDF, I own Max and DTDTG owns Yseult. Let's get started shall we?

~~~Chapter 6- Canvas of the Soul~~~

† Max awoke with a searing pain all over; she rolled over and coughed up water from her lungs and in so doing her shoulder felt like it was on fire. She screamed in pain, realizing that it was dislocated. She looked up at the sky and saw the other reason for her pain, the sun. She looked at her tattered clothes. They were in shambles; her skin was blistered and red. She looked over and saw Arra a few feet away. "…Ar…ra." She gasped as she crawled over to the fallen vampiress. Arras' beautiful face was cut up and bruised, she had a broken arm, and leg and the knife was still lodged in her stomach. Max felt a wave of guilt envelope her as tears fell down her face, it was her fault…She let this happen. "Arra, I'm sorry…" She cried. Arra Sails was dead, and there was nothing she could do. She let out a roar of anger at the Gods, asking them why she had to suffer. "Why me…Why am I the one? She didn't do anything…" She cried as she laid her head on Arras' shoulder. Her tears fell on Arras' chest and there was a bright blue flash of light. Max pulled back and looked at her friend, she was now holding a long broad sword, the handle was white gold, and wrapped with black leather. The hilt was very unique it was double crescent, two crescents bent down around the handle, the other two bent forward like extra blades. The blade its self was like a diamond, it was clear and when the sun hit it, it cast a rainbow. "It can't be…" Max whispered. "But it is child…" Max looked up with a snarl, that died in her throat at the figure before her. She was beautiful, her hair was so blonde it looked silver, her eyes looked like honey. She was wearing a white gown, with some armor that was silver…But over her heart was a blood stain, from her fatal wound. She smiled at Max with a smile that a mother would give her daughter. "My protégé, you have come…" She smiled. Max looked at her. "I know you...But how." The woman smiled at her. "My names are far and wide child, but you know me as Joan…" Max looked at her confused. "Joan? As in Joan of Arc? But you weren't…Wait, you were a messenger for the Lord, how could you be…" Joan smiled at her. "I am a messenger for the Lord, and as I have many names so does he…I'm not a Vampire, or Vampaneze…You have to make the change, you have to do what I did for my people. You have to take the blade, but if you do you have to understand…If you take the blade there is no turning back, your thirst for blood will grow…You will want to kill." Max looked at her confused as she crawled under a tree, with Arras' body who was still holding the sword. "Why would you give me…A vampire, that kind of weapon?" Joan looked at her sadly. "When I crafted it, it wasn't forged that way…Desmond Tiny, the man or should I say Demon who killed me put a curse on the blade. So his prophecy would be fulfilled." Max nodded, she knew now that her being blooded, what her father did, and everything that happened up to this point was his fault…Destiny. Joan smiled at her sadly, as if reading her thoughts. "Maxine, The Gods did not wish this on you…I can send you to an alternate world where this did not happen, but…The world you live in now, will fall into Darkness because of the King, the one who if you vanish will gain control of the blade before you." Max looked at her mystified. "Home…" Her thoughts were flooded with what could have been, and what wasn't. But then she remembered everything that had happened, her friends, Yseult, Darren, Vancha, Arra, Evra and…._Larten…I can't do that, that would be wrong, he has to know why Arra died, and who did it…Even if he hates me. I have a family here now, this is my home…_ She looked at Joan who was watching her. "No, I want to stay…I have to do something." She said. "But, I want Arra to go to Paradise and be at peace…" Holding Arra and looking at her. Joan smiled. "Very well…" Max watched as Arras' body vanished in a silver light, and in her lap was a necklace Arra had always worn when she saw her. Max picked it up and looked at it; it was a silver chain with a ruby flare on it. She painfully put in her pocket moving her good but sore shoulder. Joan stepped towards her and looked at her. "The blade will give you the ability to teleport, and call on your spirit animal…" Max looked at her. "Spirit animal?" Joan smiled. "Yes, you are wearing its mark…" Max smiled painfully. "Cool…" She stood up slowly wincing, and she forced her shoulder back into its socket with a pained groan. She looked at the blade, then at Joan. "Thank you…" Joan smiled at her. "No, thank you Max…Please remember what your friend said, you're bleeding on the inside because of your feelings for your friend, love is a feeling and an instinct…Instincts are a vampires greatest asset, don't lose him because of the prophecy…If you get the feeling that you want to quiet…Remember him, love is the greatest weapon. Don't let the Leopard become King." With that she vanished. Max felt sad and hopeful all at once, she lost a friend but gained another that reminded her of her fallen companion, and she had answers. She grabbed the blade and picked it up, she felt a wave of power surge through her and she felt anger and blood lust, her fangs extended and she smiled wickedly. She tapped into her power sending a message to her spirit companions to meet her at the mountain entrance and she vanished in a red light.

~~~In the Hall of Princes~~~

Paris stood in the center of the hall next to Kurda addressing the other vampires as the other Princes stood on the other side of Kurda. "We have experienced great lose yesterday, and we discovered that the one we wanted to trust was the culprit…" He saw Larten standing in the corner of the hall alone, he looked sad and stricken. "We have decided to have Kurda initiated today do to the fact that we need a new, young and fresh mind to help us…Kurda please step forward and place your hand on the blood stone…" Everyone watched as the blonde haired vampire stepped forward, but there was sudden yelling as the hall doors exploded and howls emitted from the hall. Mika stepped forward with the other princes flabbergasted. "How can that be? Only a prince can open the doors! Nothing can penetrate them!" Mika snarled. While they were distracted Kurda went to touch the stone but screamed in agony as a familure looking dagger imbedded itself up to the hilt in his hand pinning it to the pedestal. Black wolves flooded the hall keeping the vampires at bay. Yseult, and Darren where pinned against a wall by four of them, and six had Larten pinned a few feet from the door. The Princes hearing Kurda yell turned to look but backed off when they saw red light then the missing, badly burned, and injured Scion appeared before them. She looked at them her eyes blazing silver, Mika stepped towards her aggressively, but she raised the sword and trained it at his throat. "Back off Sir, I intend you no harm…But you push me….I will kill you." Mika looked at the blade and all the Princes faces paled. She turned to Kurda who was looking at her as if she had risen from hell. "You back stabbing mother fucker! She was your friend!" She growled. Kurda glared at her. "What are you talking about? You killed her!" Max stepped towards him and raised the blade and placed it at the hollow of his neck. Arrow went to step in but a wolf jumped in and stopped his advance. Max snarled at him. "Really, now why would I kill her? What would I gain from that?" Kurda said nothing. Max turned and faced the entire hall. "I did not run because I killed Arra, I did not run because of the trials…Arra and I were attacked, by a vampaneze and this traitor! He killed Arra! And he tried to kill me! Because he is afraid of change, I know what the prophecy said and it is bullshit! I have the blade, and it has a curse…I will suffer from savage blood lust, and killing urges…But you can ask my mentor and my friends, I have lived with that since the day I was blooded. I ask you, my family and my clan to trust me…" She turned and looked at the Princes. "And I ask the Prince's above all to give me a chance to prove myself and defend my honor, I have learned from someone very dear to me that honor is very important and so is trust…I will take every trial there is, If I have to I will crawl to the finish line with every bone in my body broken…But I will do it with my head held high, and with honor. I will not play Destiny's game, and I will not let Steve Leopard become the King!" She turned and looked at each and every single person in the hall, sensing that their master was safe the wolves had congregated at the door. "I am a vampire, and I always will be…I'm the Scion, but I make my own destiny, and if they want a war…They will get it!" The entire hall erupted in cheer and howls. Max smiled at them and the Princes stepped towards her. "Lady Valerios, we have all spoken and decided…And you are right it is time for change…" Paris said. Arrow smiled at her. "And we are starting now, your ordeal we consider to be a trial of the top sort, you have passed." He said. Max felt tears sting her eyes as she bowed to her Prince's. "Thank you…" "Maxi?" Max turned and looked at the person she had been wanting to talk to. "Larten…" Larten stepped towards her and gently touched her blistered skin. "How are you?" He asked. Max looked at the ground. "I'm not sure." She waved the blade and it vanished. Larten looked at her not worried about the blade at the moment. "Larten I have something for you…" Max said as she pulled the necklace from her pocket and handed it to him. Larten looked at the necklace then at her. "Thank you Maxi…" He said with a smile. Just the Yseult ran up with a happy smile followed by Darren who looked about ready to burst with glee. "MAXI THEY WANT YOU AS A GENERAL!" They both shouted. Max looked at them dumbfounded. "Come again?" Darren smiled even bigger. "They want you as a General so you can lead the war!" Max felt so happy she was ecstatic with glee. "I can't believe this!" She turned to Larten who was speechless and jumped into his arms, and kissed him heatedly. It dawned on her what she was doing when she heard Yseult, and Darren gasp and felt Larten tense. She quickly pulled away, and saw Larten look at her oddly and she smiled dumbly. "Uh um…Oops?"

~~~End Chapter~~~

Max: Cliffy! Maybe I'll wait a century before I update….What do you think Larten?

Larten: Um Why you asking me? I'm not the one your fans will be hunting…


	7. Master of My Heart

AN: I don't own CDF, I own Max and DTDTG owns Yseult. Let's get started shall we?

~~~Chapter 7- Master of My Heart~~~

Max looked at Larten, then at her friends. "I'm sorry; I didn't…Um…Excuse me…" She said as she left the hall. On her way out she told the wolves to leave but one large male decided to stay with her so he followed after her to her chambers. Yseult looked at the ex-general who was still speechless. "Oi ya goin' to stand there? Or do somethin'?" Larten looked at her for a moment then ran a hand through his hair and sighed frustrated. "I need time to think…" He said as he left the hall. Yseult watched him leave then looked at Darren. "Wow that is a serious case of….I don't know what." Darren said. Yseult nodded and smiled at him. "I better go chat with Max, she don' really think all that well upset…" Darren nodded. "I would do the same with , but I'm afraid if I said a word on this topic I would lose a limb." Yseult smiled at him playfully. "We wouldn' want that, you wouldn' be able to 'play' with me…." Darren blushed as the vampire placed a hand on his chest and smiled at him invitingly. Yseult looked at him, and leaned forward. "If you get my point…" She growled quietly in his ear. She felt Darren tremble, as her breath blew across his neck. She kissed him on the pulse point of his neck and stepped back, she smiled even more at his face. "Shan you okay?" She asked. Darren nodded fervently at her. "Yup, just peachy…" Yseult smiled. " 'Kay, well I'm going to go chat with Maxi, you go take a shower and cool down…You look like you're ready to explode." She said as she walked from the hall. Darren watched her leave enjoying the view, and he wondered if she would protest to him kidnapping her and taking her to the shower with him.

~~~W/ Max~~~~

Max sat on the floor next to the door of her chamber petting the large wolf she had dubbed Daimon. The smiled at him fondly and he wagged his tail in reassurance. "Why does life have to be so complicated?" She asked him. Daimon looked at her his amber gaze seemed to show understanding, and he whined softly. Max smiled at him as a tear fell onto his obsidian fur. "I don't even know why I'm crying…I was a little out of line…" Daimon sat up and licked her cheek free of tears. Her skin a healed considerably, but it still stung a little. "Maxi?" Yseult said opening the door and peeking in. Daimon turned and growled slightly. "It's okay Daimon, she is a friend…." Max said looking at her friend. Yseult stepped into the room, and sat down next to her. "Do you 'ave a thing for this corner or somethin, you sure do love sittin here." Max shook her head. "No I just have grown fond of the floor…" Yseult smiled at her. "That was a brilliant move…" Max looked at her. "Brilliant? How was it brilliant? His past mate just died…I was there, it was my fault. Now I was just all over him like….GOD DAMNIT! Why the hell did I do that…?" She growled as she covered her face with her hands. Yseult smiled at her reassuringly. "Maxi, you 'ave to look on the brightside, you took the first step…" Max sighed starring at the floor. "To what? Having the door slammed in my face?" Just then there was a knock on the door and it opened and Mika poked his head in with a surprising friendly smile. "Hey Valerios, I was wondering if you would want to come to the dining hall and have a few drinks to celebrate…" Max looked at him floored by the offer, but he looked genuine. And she need a few drinks to process everything. "Sure, why not." She said standing up. Yseult stood up and grabbed her wrist. "Max, you can't drink…You know how you get when you're upset. You know Mika…He will try and take advantage of you." Max looked at her and jerked her wrist free. "I'll be fine; it's just a few drinks…" She looked at Daimon who stood to go with her. "Stay boy, I don't think they allow four legged friends in the hall." She turned and left the room with Mika. Yseult knew something was going wrong here, Mika was up to something…He saw the little fiasco in the Hall of Princes, and she had a feeling Max was bothered a lot more than she was letting on, she wasn't thinking straight, and she just left to get buckled (drunk) with the one person who she was terrified of, the young Prince.

~~~20min. later~~~W/ Larten~~~

Larten lay in his coffin trying to sleep but was unable to accomplish the task. He kept thinking about Max and the look of fear on her face after she had kissed him. The look of fear of rejection and hurt. He had no idea that she felt that way. As he lay there he thought about it and it dawned on him that there had been clues the entire time. He sat up mentally kicking himself. "CHARNA'S GUTS! HOW COULD I BE SO BLIND?" He growled. The feeling of her soft lips still lingered on his, and it haunted him with a passion. He got up and started pacing his room like a caged animal. He couldn't figure out how to talk to her. He racked his brain a billion times, in his first few years as a vampire this would have been easy, he was tail chaser…But Max…She was different…He loved her. Just then there was a loud banging on his chamber door. He reached to put his shirt on seeing as how he was only wearing his black pants. But he was interrupted by two young and flustered vampires barging through his door fighting to be the first one in it seemed and all but falling at his feet. It was Darren and Yseult, and a large black wolf ran in and gracefully jumped over the pile on the floor. "Shan, Rawlings…What is the meaning of this?" Larten asked discarding his shirt seeing as it was kind of late now. Yseult looked up at him with fearful eyes. "It's Max, she went with Mika to the dining hall…Alone, I think Mika is trying to get her buckled, and worse." Larten looked at her, for a moment then flitted from the room. Darren sensed that his sire was after blood.

~~~W/ Max~~~

Max sat at a table in the far back of the hall. It being so close to dawn there was only maybe two other vampires in the hall besides her and Mika. Well that she could see. She was plastered, her vision was hazy, but it wasn't as bad as if she was human. Mika looked at her as he drank from his glass, and smiled at her. "I have to say, I'm glad you accepted my offer…" He said as he sat his glass down. Max smiled at him. "Well, I didn't want us to be enemies Mika…I thought we could be friends" She said trying to keep her words from slurring together. Mika scooted closer to her and she felt his hand on her thigh. "I would like to be more than that…" He said as he brushed some hair from her neck. Max pulled away, and grabbed his hand. "Mika, no…" She said, but her voice came out more of a whimper. Mika grabbed her roughly, and forced her to look at him. "I wasn't asking…" He growled as he kissed her roughly. Max tried to push him off but she couldn't. Suddenly the table before them exploded and Mika was wrenched away by the throat and Max was thrown from her chair by a shove. She fell to the ground and a shiver went up her spine as she heard a blood curdling growl. She looked up and saw Larten holding the Prince against the wall by the throat. His eyes had a murderous intent, and he was out for blood. Mika looked at the vampire, with a smirk. "What Crepsley? Staking your claim?" Larten looked at him. "She is my assistant, you have to ask me before you can court her Ver Leth, you know that…" Mika laughed. "Have you forgotten? She is a General, she is no longer your assistant…I can do as I wish…" Max felt hollow. _What? I didn't know that Mika…Yseult was right…_Mika gasped for air as Larten crushed his throat. "WAIT! LARTEN PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!" Max cried. Larten faltered at her voice and he let Mika fall to the floor. Mika looked at him, and laughed. "I will have her Crepsley, even if you take her now, 6-12 yrs from now…She will be mine you know we don't mate for life." Larten looked at him. "Ver Leth, as much as you have read that prophecy you should know that the Scion does mate for life…" Mika's face faltered. Max looked at Larten confused, she had no idea what they were going on about, and she was getting dizzy she felt ready to pass out. Larten walked over and picked her up bridal style. Max blushed realizing just then that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Larten…Where are we going?" She asked dazed. Larten smiled at her. "Just sleep, we will talk tomorrow night…" Max nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes content with being in his arms.

~~~End chapter~~~


	8. Love on the Battle Field

AN: I don't own CDF, I own Max and DTDTG owns Yseult. Let's get started shall we?

This will be the last chapter for a while, NOT THE END OF THE FIC! I have to get ready for classes. Lol

WARNING: Explicit content follows!

~~~Chapter 8- Love on the Battle Field~~~

Max slowly came to with a pounding headache, she was afraid to move a muscle, but she shifted slightly and found that someone was holding her. She opened her eyes and saw Larten, he was still asleep. She blushed hard realizing where she was. _I'm not in my chambers, I'm in his…_She sat up and looked around; she looked back at Larten who was now watching her. "Hi…" She said smiling slightly. Larten looked at her for a moment and sat up. "How are you feeling?" Max looked at her hands. "Honestly I feel like I was hit by a bear…." Larten nodded. "Maxi, why did you go with Mika? You know you can't drink…" Max looked at him defeated. "I wasn't thinking, I know it was stupid….I should have seen that he was just being an ass…" Larten looked at her, and he looked pained. "Maxi, if he had marked you…I would not have been able to do anything." Max looked at him confused. "Mark me?" Then she remembered Arra's scars. "Oh…" She said. Larten nodded. "The scion mates for life…I would not have been able to do anything." Max looked at him in disbelief. "If he raped me he would have gotten away with it? And I would have been stuck with him?" Larten nodded. Max felt weak, she hadn't realized how close she had been to being stuck with that ass-hole, and losing Larten. Max looked at her hands. "Thank you for saving me…And sorry about kissing you." Larten smiled at her. "Why are you apologizing?" Max looked at him. "What?" Larten looked at her then glanced at his hands trying to figure out the best way he could say what he needed to say. "I know why you kissed me, and I want you to know that…I feel the same way about you." Max felt like she was a thousand miles away. Larten herd her heart accelerate, and he gently took her hand to calm her. "Hey, it is okay…You do not have to be nervous." Max looked at him. "I…Don't know…I just feel so…" Larten held her. "It is okay, I want you to understand what this entails okay." Max buried her face in his chest trying to calm down; the scent from his black silk shirt flooded her like a flood gate opening. Her body felt ignited, and she felt herself start to tremble. Larten felt her reaction, and he looked down at her. Max looked at him her eyes blazing silver; she leaned up and kissed him. He returned it with as much need, and passion. Max felt him pull her against him tighter; she just realized that his coffin had been switched out for a bed. _Why didn't I notice that? _She gasped feeling him nip her lip with a fang. Larten expertly deepened the kiss, it getting more heated. He loved the taste of her; she was pure, wild, and his. Max growled into the kiss wanting more. She felt his hands caressing her back, moving up under her shirt. His touch was gentle and teasing. Max pulled back looking at him. "Why are you teasing me?" She growled. Larten looked at her nervously. "I know this is your first time Maxi…I do not want to rush you." Max looked at him with a smirk and with a quick movement of her hand and the use of her nail she cut off the buttons of his shirt. Larten looked at his shirt then at her. "Okay…" Max pulled him in for another kiss and pulled his shirt off. Her hands traced the muscles of his body; she loved the feeling of his taught muscles. Larten removed her shirt and bra; he looked at her with an adoring gaze. She was perfect just as he thought. He saw the paw prints which came from her back, they stopped just above her stomach, and underneath was a Romanian cross. He leaned down and kissed the cross, then moved up her chest over to her breast. He sucked on one and massaged the other. Max moaned in pleasure, as she felt his tongue circling the hard nipple, she felt his other hand slide down her stomach slowly and into her pants, she buried her face in his neck when she felt him start to rub her clit. She growled and she felt her fangs come forth, she pulled Larten on top of her kissing him more intently, his fingers went further and they entered her. Max not used to the pressure cried softly, Larten hearing her whimper stopped and looked at her. "You okay? Do you want me to stop?" Max shook her head. "No…I'm fine…I promise." She whispered. Larten nodded and nuzzled her neck kissing it as he slowly fingered her. Max bucked her hips against his, she loved this but she wanted more. She reached down and undid his belt and tossed it to the floor. Larten looked at her and smiled. "You sure about this?"

Max smiled at him. "Yes, I'm sure…" Larten undid her pants and helped her out of them. Max blushed as she lay before him with nothing on. Larten smiled at her and kissed her. "You are so cute when you blush Puiule…." Max smiled at him and undid his pants, they clattered to the floor and Max couldn't help but let her eyes wander. Larten pulled her against him and smiled. "I love you Maxine and I will always stand by your side…" Max smiled at him. "I love you to Larten…" Larten kissed her and held her against him Max held him, she didn't want this to end. She felt his erection brush her inner thigh and she trembled. Larten kissed her neck and she felt his fangs brush her skin. "Relax love…" Max relaxed as he caressed her hip. Larten thrust into her, and a searing pain shot through her. She felt like she was being torn apart, she cried out clutching the sheets. She felt a soft prick on her neck, and euphoria took the place of the pain. She moaned as tears fell down her cheeks. "…Larten…" Larten thrust hard but slowly, and deeper each time. Her blood was so intoxicating, it was like fire. He felt her hands on his back, her nails digging in harder each time. He knew she was on the edge, and made him want her more. He pulled away and looked at her; her eyes were dazed but held love and lust.

He kissed her and she tasted her own blood on his tongue. She felt a pressure building in her and it felt good. Max buried her face in his neck, and pleaded with him not to stop. Larten held her small trembling frame. She cried out as she went over the edge, her body glistening in sweat. Larten lay next to her and she cuddled up next to him laying her head on his chest. Larten held her, stroking her hair. "You okay?" He asked. Max looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I have everything I need and ever wanted."

~~~W/ Darren and Yseult~~~

"Darren have you seen Max?" Yseult asked as she walked in the dining hall. Darren looked at her as he petted Daimon. "Uh, nope last I saw her she was with …And that was yesterday. And why is there a wolf with you?" Yseult smiled and looked at her new companion. The was large white and she had turquoise eyes. "Her name is Uathúil, she found me this morning…She decided to stay with me I guess…I don't want to know what Max is doing but she better tell me anyways…"

~~~End Chapter~~~


End file.
